El amor no solo lastima
by Ice Devil Boy
Summary: Len es un chico en busca de la chica de sus sueños, Rin no puede olvidar a aquel chiquillo que conoció en su infancia, Miku esta decidida a dejar al amor de su vida por verlo feliz y Kaito solo quería ayudar. ¿Podrán resolver el enredo en el que se han metido y ver que El amor no solo lastima? Te invito a que pases a descubrirlo tu mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV Len:

Aquella tarde estaba bastante cansado por la cantidad de actividades que había desempeñado, cuando salí de la escuela y me dirigía a mi casa el móvil comenzó a sonar así que me dispuse a contestar mientras caminaba:

-¿Hola?-

-¡¿En donde rayos estas? Dijiste que pasarías por mí en cuanto salieras y desde el salón pude ver cómo te ibas directo a casa!-

-Si si, lo siento pero estoy algo cansado como para hablar contigo, nos vemos mañana...-

-¡No te atrevas a c…-

No le di tiempo a responder, ella era mi novia, desde hace 1 año que salimos pero a decir verdad las cosas no van bien y es que ella decía amarme y mis amigos me dieron un empujón para pedirle que saliera conmigo. Ella por supuesto que no se negó pero al parecer ella no me buscaba por que estuviera enamorada de mí, lo hacía para hacerse popular en la escuela. Junto a mis amigos Akaito, Gumiya y Rinto somos de los chicos más populares en la escuela por ser del equipo de baloncesto más talentoso de esta, pero cabe mencionar que ninguno está soltero; Akaito Shion es un chico muy alto por lo cual es nuestro _Pivote_ , tiene el cabello rojo rebelde en puntas y es un chico que no puede estar quieto ni un solo segundo, el sale con Meiko Sakine, es una chica bastante linda de cabello castaño corto, es un poco alta y tiene una figura modelo por ser la capitana de porristas de nuestro equipo, ellos se llevan bastante bien aunque Meiko siempre anda regañando a Akaito por siempre estarse metiendo en problemas.

Gumiya Megpoid es nuestro _Alero_ además de ser un chico bastante ególatra y un nato casanova, el es el don Juan de la escuela, o por lo menos lo era, dejo sus hábitos mujeriegos hasta que conoció a Gumi Megpoid, dijo que ella no era como las demás y que solo la amaba a ella, verlos es bastante meloso dado que se demuestran su amor cada que pueden pero al menos se ven felices.

Rinto Kagamine es uno de nuestros _Escoltas,_ basta decir que es rubio de cabellera rebelde que siempre usa 2 broches dividiendo su fleco que de no ser por este probablemente no le veríamos ni los ojos, el tiene la misma altura que yo y sus ojos son del mismo color que los míos, es mi mejor amigo, sale con mi hermana Lenka Kagamine, ella es bajita y un poco tímida, por lo cual me sorprendí mucho cuando me dieron la noticia de que salían porque Rinto habla hasta por los codos je.

Y finalmente estoy yo, mi nombre es Len Kagamine, yo soy _Delantero_ , Tengo el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo que llega a mi cintura, además de ser llamado " _El erizo dorado"_ por su forma tal rebelde y puntiaguda, tengo los ojos azules y soy prácticamente idéntico a mi hermana Lenka dado que los únicos detalles por los que nos distinguen son la ropa, las facciones y la altura, fuera de eso somos idénticos. Yo salgo con Neru Akita, ella es de altura media con una prolongada cola de caballo de lado que llega hasta sus tobillos, su cabello al igual que el mío es rubio solo que el de ella es de tonalidad más opaca, sus ojos son color ámbar y ella es bastante controladora y manipuladora además de su adicción por su celular que prácticamente está pegado a ella.

Vivo en Iwate, anteriormente vivía en Tokyo pero por cuestiones laborales de mi padre nos mudamos aquí aproximadamente hace 9 años, aunque la despedida fue dolorosa yo deje a una gran amiga ahí y espero un día volver a verla aunque de seguro no me reconozca porque en ese entonces éramos solo unos niños de apenas 9 años, ahora que soy mayor no creo que ella sea capaz de reconocerme pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por mudarme nuevamente a Tokyo, lo único que necesito es ahora infórmale a mi padre y en cuanto termine el año poder hacerlo.

En cuanto llegué a casa pude apreciar el olor de la comida recién terminada que preparaba mi hermana:

-Estoy en casa.-

-Bienvenido Onii-chan.-

-Bienvenido Len ¿Te parece si comemos ya?- Me miro un sonriente Rinto levantando el pulgar.

-Solo si te quitas ese mandil, ahora tengo una horrible imagen que no olvidare nunca.- Dije mostrando una falsa cara de mareo.

-Que cruel eres nii-chan.- Dijo limpiando una exageradas lagrima. - ¡Lenka-chan consuélame!- Exclamo con un falso llanto abrazando y levantando a una confundida y ahora muy sonrojada Lenka.

-¿R-rinto-kun?-

-Baka.- Mencione sin ánimos al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza al susodicho rubio.

Normal POV:

Después de eso los 3 jóvenes rubios cenaron conversando de cualquier tema trivial con respecto a ese día, hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse para después mostrar a un hombre albino de ojos rojos, este llevaba una bata larga y blanca y debajo de esta podía verse su camisa gris junto con su corbata morada y pantalones negros.

-Hola chicos, vaya tenemos visitas. ¿Cómo estas Rinto?-

-¡Hola señor Dell! Bien y ¿Usted?-

-Papá luces algo cansado- Menciono la pequeña

-La verdad es que si, si me disculpan voy a descansar.-

-Viejo antes que eso debemos hablar.-

-Seguro Len pero vamos a mi cuarto.-

Y así fue como se retiraron para hablar dejando confundidos a Rinto y Lenka; ya una vez en su cuarto el adulto abrió las cortinas dejando como luz el anaranjado atardecer, se amarro el cabello, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsa y se sentó en la cama.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- Dijo el albino refiriéndose al rubio.

-Me quiero mudar.- Menciono sin rodeos. Hubo un incomodo silencio bastante incomodo, Len miraba fijamente a su padre mientras que este mantenía los ojos cerrados al parecer disfrutando su cigarrillo o pensando seriamente en lo que dijo.

-Sabes que no podemos mudarnos, tengo un buen trabajo además a Lenka no le gustaría cambiarse, sin mencionar que aquí estamos cómodos y la escuela les queda cerca.- Fulmino Honne.

-Solo me mudaría yo.- Dijo el rubio.

-Suponiendo que te dejara ¿A dónde te mudas? ¿Por qué motivos? Y ¿Cómo sobrevivirías?- Sonaba bastante serio.

-Me voy a Tokyo. Hay una universidad a la cual quiero ir. Ya tengo un puesto en un trabajo de medio tiempo.- El rubio no dejaba de verlo fijamente esperando respuesta.

-Es por la chiquilla de entonces ¿No?-

-No te incumbe eso.- Dijo molesto Len.

-Sabes que nunca en su vida les negare una petición, porque a pesar de estar separado de tu madre no me doblegare ni los desatenderé, tal vez y esa chica ya tenga novio, o hasta casada este, aun teniendo en cuenta esa posibilidad ¿Quieres arriesgarte?- Menciono el adulto.

-Más que nada.-

-Bien si dices que todo está "arreglado" no veo el porqué negarme. A fin de cuentas ya eres mayor de edad y te servirá para independizarte un poco ¿Cuándo partes?-

-Mañana después de que reciba mis documentos.-

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Lenka?-

-Le diré en la escuela para que no arme un drama tan grande.-

-…- Se dejo caer en la cama. –Si no te importaría necesito descansar, hoy fue un día muy agotador y necesito dormir.-

-Seguro- Y finalizando con esa frase el joven se fue.

POV Len:

No me había puesto a pensar que eso era cierto, desde que se separo de mamá él nunca nos ha negado nada pero tampoco nos ha descuidado por eso. Lentamente abro mi puerta y me siento sobre la cama, ahí en el pequeño mueble estaba la foto, ah que nostalgia. Ese día le pedí a mi padre que me tomara una foto con mi mejor amiga a lo cual no se negó y esa foto con tan solo verla me hacia tan feliz pero tan triste a la vez que era un poco difícil si quiera verla.

La tome en mis manos y sonreí pues ya no faltaba mucho para volver a encontrarnos. Me pregunto si ella me recordara.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Si estás leyendo esto bueno eso quiere decir que aunque sea te llamo un poco la atención mi historia n.n**

 **Ahora quisiera informarte que es mi primer fic por lo que quisiera pedirte perdón por las faltas de ortografía que llegue a tener y te pido de favor que si en algún punto mi historia se llegara a parecer a alguna otra me lo informes pues no puedo leer todas las que hay de Vocaloid además de que no me gusta robarle el esfuerzo a otros.**

 **Ya dicho esto, ¡De verdad agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerlo! Un gran abrazo y buenas tardes, noches o días según la hora en la que leas esto. Sin más que decir me despido n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

El amanecer empezaba a hacerse presente iluminando con débiles rayos a un rubio que, al parecer, no había dormido muy bien esa noche. Torpemente se levanto y dirigió al baño para darse la típica ducha matutina, una vez que salió y se uniformo, retiro hacia su respectiva escuela dado que tenía asuntos pendientes que arreglar antes de la ceremonia de fin de curso.

Justo al llegar se percato de que ahí, como siempre, se encontraba el presidente de la clase.

-¿Kagamine-san? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí si no formas parte del consejo estudiantil? ¿Acaso has venido a ayudar por voluntad propia?- Pregunto el joven.

-No, a decir verdad vengo a hablar contigo.- Afirmo Len.

-Seguro ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-De Neru-

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- Pregunto algo confundido.

-Quiero que hagan oficial lo que tienen y de paso una disculpa por lo que han hecho.-

-N-no se dé que hablas Kagamine-san- El chico aparentaba nerviosismo.

-No soy estúpido sabes, note que tu eres el amante de Neru. El día que me entere curiosamente yo estaba en donde se encontraron y lo escuche todo.-

 _*Escena retrospectiva*_

Sólo POV:

Las prácticas con el equipo realmente son agotadoras, decidí ir a tomar algo a donde acostumbro ir siempre. Y ahí me encontraba en las puertas del café " _The Sunset"_. Frecuentaba ese lugar porque un buen amigo trabaja ahí, su nombre es Piko Utatane y es un chico bastante listo, siempre vengo al café donde trabaja cuando tengo alguna duda pero algunas veces vengo solo a pasar el rato y ver como las chicas intentan conquistarlo a lo cual el pobre no sabe que decir y solo asiente a todo lo que le dicen muy sonrojado. Entré sin hacer el mayor escándalo posible y me dirigí hacia mi habitual mesa que se sitúa en el rincón del café. Al percatarse de mi presencia rápidamente vino a mí un chico albino.

-Hola Len, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó.

-Ah bastante cansado, realmente las prácticas son agotadoras.-

-¿Te traigo lo de siempre?-

-Si no es molestia.- Y Piko se retiro a servirme lo que acostumbraba a tomar, un batido de banana, por un momento vi como una chica contestaba su celular gritando y recordé que no había hablado con Neru en algunas semanas ya, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?

-Aquí está tu pedido Len- Me entrego un vaso grande con la bebida ya mencionada.

-Oye Piko ¿Si me ayudarás con eso que te pedí la otra vez?- Pregunté.

-Te refieres a ver si te podía conseguir un puesto en la sucursal que tenemos en Tokyo ¿No?-

-¡Sí!- Exclame bastante emocionado.

-Pues en verdad lo intente pero no hay bacantes, lo siento Len.-

-Oh, ya veo.- El aura depresiva no tardo en hacerse presente y envolverme en ella.

-Jajajajajaja tranquilo Len es una pequeña broma.-

-Ojala Miki nunca te bese.- Conteste en respuesta algo molesto.

-¡Oye! Eso es cruel.- Dijo rodeado de la misma aura que tenía hace unos momentos.

-Jajajajajaja es broma, eso mi buen amigo no depende de mí. De hecho eso depende solo de ti, vamos ya te he dicho que debes hacer.-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que ni siquiera me pueda acercar a ella sin que empiece a balbucear o estar rojísimo?-

-Vale vale tienes razón.-

-Bueno…-

-Oye y con respecto a lo otro ¿Si hay un puesto libre?- Pregunte algo esperanzado.

-Dejaría de llamarme Piko Utatane si no lo hubiera hecho.- Dijo algo ególatra.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias Piko-sama!- Exclame zarandeándolo.

L-len.-

-¿Si?-

-Miki.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de que volteara para ver a una chica pelirroja con una mirada tan abrumadora mirándome como si en algún momento fuese a asesinarme.

-Jajajajajaja lo siento mucho.- Dije liberando a Piko del agarre y disculpándome a lo lejos con aquella chica.

-Oye Len ¿Qué esa no es tu novia?- Dijo apuntado a la chica que acababa de llegar, efectivamente era ella, pero no iba sola.

En la entrada se encontraba Neru con nada más y nada menos que el presidente de la clase, Nero Akita. El es un chico aparentemente bueno, ayuda a sus compañeros, trabaja arduamente con el consejo estudiantil, tiene el mejor promedio de la clase además de que es un chico bastante buscado por las chicas aunque el siempre las rechaza alegando que no son la chica correcta para él. Y nunca se le veía con una más de 2 minutos, era muy extraño verlo con Neru.

Guardando el mayor silencio posible tomamos los 2 el menú a la altura de nuestros rostros para mejorar nuestro anonimato. Lamentable y afortunadamente se sentaron respectivamente cerca de nosotros a lo que no se nos complicaría ni un poco escuchar su conversación, se que está mal andar espiando a tu novia pero yo no siento amor y creo que ella tampoco. Lo que aquí me interesa es saber que pasa entre ellos, reconozco esa expresión que hace Nero al verla, es la de un chico enamorado.

-Jajajaja ¡Y entonces el panda lo mando a volar de un panzazo con la misma fuerza de la que recibió el golpe!- Sonaba muy interesada y fascinada en tema como si se tratase de el asunto más importante y sorprendente del mundo tratándose de una película animada de un panda. Pero ese no es el tema.

-Bueno al parecer te gusto mucho esa película Neru y pues eso es lo que importa ¿no? Dijo Nero mientras sonreía.

-Pues, a decir verdad no es lo único que me gusta.- Prácticamente Neru ronroneo mientras le decía eso a un ahora sonrojado Neru.

-Sabes, no sé cuanto tendré que soportar esto. Neru tu estas con Kagamine-san y eso me lastima, tú dices que me amas pero estas con él y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir con esta farsa, no sabes lo mucho que me tengo que controlar para no abrazarte cuando te veo, besarte cada que estas frente a mí y resistir el impulso de repetir lo que hicimos aquella vez.- Neru se mostro algo nostálgica al comentario del presidente.

-Nuestra primera vez…-

-Neru contéstame con la verdad ¿Porqué estas con Kagamine-san?- Pregunto Nero.

-Disculpen mi intromisión pero ¿Desean ordenar ya?- Entro Miki a interrumpir cuando Neru se disponía a contestar.

-Dos refrescos de uva por favor.- Respondió sonriente Nero.

-Enseguida le traigo sus bebidas.- Y se retiro Miki.

-Yo... Etto…- Al parecer no quería hablar del tema.

-Por favor Neru cuéntame el porqué.-

-Está bien, antes en mi anterior escuela solían hacerme mucha burla por decir que era una chica desactualizada, mi familia estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y comúnmente no podía cumplir ni con tareas. No tenia nadie con quien hablar, todos mis compañeros me ignoraban y me insultaban diciendo cosas horribles de mi familia, incluso estaba a nada de suicidarme. No había nadie con quien me pudiera desahogar pero antes de que lo hiciera decidí pasar mi último día en compañía de mis papás, y de repente el milagro ocurrió. A mi papá lo habían promovido y ahora tendría que trabajar en Iwate por lo que nos mudaríamos lo más pronto posible, llorando lo abrace felicitándolo puesto que el también sufría mucho por nosotras y después de 3 días nos encontrábamos ya en nuestra nueva casa. Estaba muy feliz hasta que mencionaron escuela y me vine para abajo, y me hubiera negado a ir de no haber tenido la grandiosa idea de esta vez no ser como era yo sino diferente y totalmente opuesta así nadie me lastimaría. En cuanto llegue comencé a visualizar chicos puesto que de hacerme novia de alguien popular por lo menos todo el mundo no estaría molestándome, fue la primera semana de curso la cual faltaste por enfermarte si mal no recuerdo por eso no te había visto ese día. Lo malo es que todos los chicos populares tenían una relación hasta que me entere de que había uno disponible; Len Kagamine. Y así siendo otra persona me fui acercando a sus amigos actuando como una chica enamorada tratando de hablar con él, como esperaba ellos me echaron una mano y Len comenzó una relación conmigo. Pero mi plan tenía un gran defecto; yo no amaba a Len y por lo tanto no sabía cómo tratarlo, pero eso cambio cuando te conocí, quiero que sepas Nero que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho contigo y que te amo.- Decía la chica derramando una que otra lagrima rebelde.

-Lo siento mucho Neru, no era mi intención hacerte recordar lo malo que tuviste que pasar sola, pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo, y quiero que sepas que yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho contigo porque también te amo.- Hablo el presidente mientras abandonaba el lugar que ocupaba frente a ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola mientras esta comenzaba a llorar.

-Aquí están sus bebidas.- Entro nuevamente Miki.

-Sí, aquí tiene y muchas gracias.- Nero pagaba las bebidas y le dio una a Neru mientras le decía. –Vamos a mi casa.- Y así mismo tomo su mano y se retiraron del lugar.

-Lo siento Len, creo que has perdido a tu novia.- Decía el peliblanco.

-No te preocupes, de hecho estoy feliz de que este con alguien que realmente ama y además yo ya estoy enamorado de una chica.- Dije sonriendo mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Les daré tiempo y esperaré que alguno me lo diga pero si no ocurre nada tendré que hablar con Nero.-

-Bien, oye y con respecto a lo otro ¿Cuándo te mudas?-

-A finales para poder entrar al inicio de clases de la escuela de ahí.-

-Te voy a extrañar _Erizo_ jajajaja.-

-Sabes que podrás visitarme tanto como puedas y gustes además puedes venir cuando vengan el viejo y Lenka que de no hacerlo ella se pondría triste.-

Y repentinamente salió la dueña de su despacho mirándonos con aura maligna.

-Buenas tardes señora Yami.- Dije algo nervioso

-Piko ¿Por qué no estás atendiendo a los clientes?-

-Es qué le explicaba a Len como tiene que hacer su trabajo cuando trabaje en nuestra sucursal.-

-Ah era eso (El aura desapareció) bueno solo no tardes ¿Si?- Dijo sonriente mientras regresaba a su despacho.

-Vaya que estuvo cerca.-

-Cállate y termina tu bebida.-

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

-Lo siento, no quería que esto se desenrollara así, de hecho hoy íbamos a decírtelo los 2.- Menciono el presidente.

-Bueno, supongo que esta plática queda para después ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? Digo ya estoy aquí y no quiero volver a casa.-

-Seguro.-

Y así estuvieron los chicos colocando listones por toda la escuela hasta que todo el consejo decidió hacer la parte más difícil, el auditorio, tenía que ser lavado lo cual les llevo un par de horas. Después tuvieron que colocar las numerosas sillas, cuando por fin terminaron todos se dirigieron a su respectivos salones y ahí estaban Len y Nero completamente solos en su salón y en silencio.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos y al cabo de media hora todo el salón estuvo ahí, Nero conversaba con Neru mientras que Len escuchaba a sus amigos.-

-¿Qué te pasa rubio?- Pregunto el chico pelirrojo.

-Nada ¿Por?- Contestaron Rinto y Len al unísono.

-Jajajaja eso siempre es divertido verlo.- Comentaba Gumiya.

-Olvídenlo ¿Cuáles son sus planes para las vacaciones?- Volvió a entrar a la conversación Akaito.

-Yo tendré que visitar a mis tíos lo malo es que ellos viven en Estados Unidos.- Menciono Gumiya.

-¡Yo le propondré matrimonio a Lenka-chan!- Exclamo efusivo Rinto.

-Ni en tus sueños más salvajes te daría el si.- Decía Len.

-Qué malo Nii-chan.- Reclamaba Rinto haciendo pucheros.

-Pues yo tengo planeado ayudar a Meiko a su mudarse a mi casa.- Comentaba Akaito.

-Wow ese sí que es un paso muy grande.- Decía Gumiya.

-Bueno entonces Meiko no es la única que se muda.- Hablo Len.

-¿Tu también Len? ¿Acaso has caído en mis encantos también? Jajajajaja.- Bromeo el pelirrojo.

Me mudare la Tokio.-

-¿Y eso porque?- Preguntaba Rinto.

-Hay una universidad a la cual quiero asistir.-

-Bueno si eso es lo que deseas sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros.- Decía Akaito mientras sostenía a los otros 2 en sus brazos.

-Gracias chicos.-

-" _Todos el alumnado favor de presentarse en el auditorio para dar inicio a la ceremonia de fin de curso".-_ Sonó de repente el altavoz del salón y rápidamente los alumnos obedecieron llegando al lugar citado y tomando asiento. El director dio su clásico discurso, después se entregaron documentos y finalmente los reconocimientos. El evento duro alrededor de 3 horas y ahora los alumnos se encontraban despidiéndose y llorando.

-¡Prometamos vernos más seguido!- Hablaba Rinto.

-Dalo por hecho.- Afirmaba el pelirrojo mientras que todos sonreían. A lo lejos Len pudo notar a Nero haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

-Chicos me disculpan debo ir a arreglar algo.-

-Seguro.- Dijeron los chicos algo confundidos mientras veían al chico irse rápidamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar que Neru también se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Kagamine-san.-

-Hola Len.-

-Hola.-

-Etto… Len…- Se le complicaban las palabras a la chica.

-Vamos Neru.- Decía el chico sonriente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la chica para transmitirle confianza.

-Perdóname Len, yo no te amo y nunca lo hice, no negare que te quiero pero he estado con Nero a tus espaldas y te he fallado. No te pido que me perdones, porque lo que hice es muy malo solo te pido que lo tengas en cuenta y que ahí estaré para lo que me necesites, pero como amiga y nuevamente te pido perdón por lo que hice.- El arrepentimiento acompañaba sus palabras.

-…- Len solo cerró los ojos analizando con detalle lo que acababa de escuchar. –Muy bien supongo que eso está bien, solo no repitas la acción de nuevo ¿Ok?- Dijo sonriéndole y posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Gracias Len.- Respondió esta abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Me alegra que ya se lleven bien.- Afirmo Nero muy sonriente y más tranquilo.

-Len ahora tengo que ir con Nero a ayudarle con unas cosas así que ¡Nos vemos después!-

-Jaja seguro.- Y así el par se perdió de vista entre todo los alumnos, pesadamente el rubio suspiro y se fue a casa para preparar todo pues ya tenía lo que lo retenía ahora era su hermana.

Eventualmente cuando llego a casa encontró a su hermana quien, por cierto no se encontraba sola, ella dormía tan tranquilamente abrazada por Rinto en el sillón de la estancia. Cuando los ojiazules cruzaron miradas pareciera como si hablarán por medio de ellas. Rinto negó con la cabeza mientras que Len levantaba 10 dedos para después apuntar a su muñeca a lo cual Rinto asintió. Una vez hecho esto el rubio se dirigió a su cuarto para preparar sus maletas, cuando entro nuevamente la nostalgia se hizo presente al notar aquella foto pero también una emoción y una felicidad grande puesto que ya estaba a tan solo un par de días para encontrarse nuevamente con su amada amiga de la infancia.

Cuando empezó a sacar su ropa del armario pudo notar que debajo de un abrigo muy grande descansaba una pequeña caja obscura, un poco curioso tomo la dicha caja y en cuanto la abrió una media sonrisa se apodero de su rostro al notar un listón muy grande de color blanco acompañado de una carta muy arrugada y muy maltratada pero que afortunadamente se podía leer aún.

 _Para mi héroe:_

 _¡Hola Lenny! Solo quería decirte que estuve muy feliz de que me defendieras de esos niños que siempre me molestaban y también espero que siempre atesores ese listón que te di en recompensa por tu valentía. Recuerda siempre nuestra promesa pues yo nunca la olvidare._

 _¡Te quiero mucho Lenny!_

 _Muy_

El rubio no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza, vaya que echaba de menos a su antigua amiga, cerro la caja y la coloco en la maleta vacía; este pensó que iba a tardar más en empacar sus cosas pero le fue muy rápido, tal vez las culpables eran las ganas con las que deseaba ver a su amiga. Cuando se sentó para descansar abrieron la puerta de su cuarto dejando ver al novio de su hermana.

-Lenka-chan ya esta despierta.-

-Vamos.- Salieron los 2 chicos de la habitación para tomar asiento en la sala, Rinto se encontraba al lado de Lenka y Len estaba de frente a estos 2.

-Nee-chan hay algo que no te he contado y que te debí de haber dicho desde que empecé a planearlo por lo cual de ante mano te pido una disculpa.- Dijo Len mirando a su hermana.

-¿De qué se trata Onii-chan? ¡¿Acaso embarazaste a Neru-san?!- Preguntaba algo alarmada Lenka.

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! De hecho ella y yo ahora somos buenos amigos.- Exclamaba fuertemente el rubio.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- La joven ladeaba la cabeza mientras preguntaba.

-Me voy a mudar a Tokyo.- Finalizo el rubio para que después el apartamento se quedara en absoluto silencio.

-… _(Sollozos)..._ ¡¿Onii-chan se va?! ¡¿Por qué me abandonaras?! ¡¿Acaso ya no me quieres?!- Gritaba prácticamente Lenka.

-No no no, me estas malinterpretando, solo me estoy adelantando a nuestro nuevo hogar.- Decía con una nerviosa sonrisa el rubio tratando de no hacer que su hermana rompiera en llanto.

-¿Nuevo hogar?- Preguntaba ahora una un poco más calmada Lenka.

-Así es, esto es una prueba para mí, para demostrar mi madurez y responsabilidad. Una vez cumplido el año papá y tú vendrán hacia donde resido yo.- Decía un poco emocionado Len.

-Pero ¿Y el trabajo de papá?- Parecía preocupada Lenka.

-Ha trabajado muy duro desde que estamos aquí por lo cual ha reunido una muy generosa cantidad de dinero y ahora no tiene necesidad de seguir trabajando.-

-¿Y entonces porque sigue trabajando?-

-Para darme el tiempo en el que hemos acordado.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Terminamos de arreglar los asuntos que quedaron pendientes de discutir ayer, por teléfono hoy en la mañana.- Afirmo Len.

-Entonces será solo un año y después ¿Volveremos a estar juntos?-

-Afirmativo.-

-¿Podré visitarte?

-¡Claro!-

-Onii-chan malo, eso pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio, no es como si fueras a morir.- Reía Lenka.

-Jeje perdóname.-

-¿Les parece si comemos?- Pregunto Rinto después de que se hiciera presente un ruido que provenía de su estomago.

-Me parece bien.- Mientras Len ayudaba a Rinto a colocar la mesa Lenka recalentaba la comida, Len aprovecho esto para decirle algo al otro rubio.

-Oye Rinto.-

-¿Si nii-chan?-

-Si le pones una mano a mi hermana mientras no estoy me aseguraré de darte una paliza tan fuerte que olvidaras hasta quien eres.- Decía Len con un aura muy obscura.

-Eh… Claro.- Afirmaba Rinto un poco nervioso.

Una vez aclarado el punto los Kagamine comieron mientras bromeaban y hacían recuentos de lo que fue el año escolar, después de obligar a Rinto a irse del lugar Lenka y Len fueron a descansar dado que tenían que despertarse temprano para acompañar a Len al aeropuerto.

Cuando amaneció lo que despertó al Kagamine fue su celular el cual estaba sonando, atolondrado lo tomo y contesto la llamada:

-¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo?-

-Hola rubio.-

-¿Qué se te ofrece Akaito?-

-Nada, solo quería decirte que ayer de camino a casa me encontré a tu amigo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno no recuerdo su nombre, es un chico albino, el chiste es que me recordó a donde te ibas y contacte a mi hermano, el te encontrara en el aeropuerto y te guiara a una casa que está en venta cerca de donde él vive, creo que es cerca del parque Ueno _(¡Perfecto! Grito de felicidad mentalmente Len),_ en fin lo veras con un cartel con tu nombre. Cualquier cosa que necesites se lo pides a él ¿Ok?-

-Muy bien Akaito.-

-Bueno eso es todo, cuídate rubio y ¡suerte!-

Ah al parecer iba a dormir más tranquilo, pero se equivocaba en la parte de dormir, nuevamente sonó su móvil.

-Bueno.-

-Len perdona pero estoy algo atareado y no podré acompañarte al aeropuerto, de hecho ni he dormido.-

-Viejo todos tenemos límites y tú deberías empezar a respetar los tuyos.-

-Nah no te preocupes solo un año más y podre verlos crecer lo que les falta.-

-Eso espero.-

-Bueno quería darte suerte y nos veremos pronto.-

-Seguro Viejo.-

-Adiós.-

-Adiós.-

-Por cierto Len….-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se te hace tarde.- Y después de mencionar eso colgó. Lamentablemente no se equivocaba y alarmado Len comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo para después abrir la puerta y encontrar a una Lenka a punto de llamar al a esta, tomo sus maletas y Lenka le abría paso, más tarde en el taxi de camino al aeropuerto no encontraba su boleto. Ya abajo del vehículo empezó a buscarlo como loco hasta hallarlo, estaba en el bolsillo interior de la chamarra que traía puesta. Luego corrieron por todo el aeropuerto hasta que dieron con el vuelo 202 destinado a Tokyo que también estaba a nada de despegar, rápidamente se despidió de los 2 rubios que estaban ahí, se agacho para darle un beso a su hermana en la mejilla y de lo apurado que estaba cuando se despidió de Rinto accidentalmente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios lo cual dejo a un sorprendido Rinto y un Len bastante furico. Finalmente les hizo señas y entro al avión.

Encontró su asiento y guardo una maleta en el porta equipaje y la más chica la coloco en sus piernas. Conecto sus audífonos y durmió, de vez en cuando le pedía a la señorita de servicio alguna bebida y nuevamente dormía hasta que al cabo de unas horas el avión aterrizo. Algo adormilado tomo sus cosas y bajo para encontrarse con otro aeropuerto y mucha gente en el. Recordando lo que le dijo Akaito comenzó a buscar a alguna persona con un letrero en el cual estuviera escrito su nombre, no tardo en divisar el letrero y se encontró con una copia idéntica a Akaito a diferencia de que este chico tenía el cabello y los ojos azules, fuera de eso eran idénticos.

-¡Hola Len!- Decía el peliazul

-Hola disculpa pero no se tu nombre.-

-Claro claro, mi hermano es algo descuidado, mi nombre es Kaito Shion, gusto en conocerte.-

Sólo POV:

No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, además creo ya haber conocido a este tipo pero no lo recuerdo o tal vez sea solo mi cabeza. De camino al taxi nos mantuvimos en silencio y cuando llegamos a él comenzó a contarme de lo hermoso que era el parque que quedaba enfrente de la que sería mi casa. Comenzó a hablar de sus amistades y por lo que pude notar le gusta mucho una de ellas, pero esta idea queda descartada al mencionarme que el tenía novia, realmente no le prestaba mucha atención puesto lo que más quería en estos momentos era reencontrarme con mi vieja amiga, así que solo deje que hablara. Cuando llegamos me quede helado al ver la casa que habitaría era la casa de ella.

-Disculpa ¿Qué paso con las personas que vivían aquí?- Pregunto algo preocupado Len.

-Ah se mudaron del otro lado del parque.- _(Menos mal que no me queda lejos)_

-Oh ya.-

-Por cierto mi hermano contacto a algunos amigos y ayer amueblaron la casa y me informo que te dijera que es tu regalo de despedida, pero aun había mucho polvo así que mi novia y yo decidimos ayudar con la limpieza cosa que la deje haciendo sola por venir a recogerte jeje.-

-Bueno y ¿En dónde vives tu?-

-Ahí.- Dijo apuntando a la casa de al lado.

-Ya veo, entonces seremos vecinos.-

-Así es.-

-Bueno espero poder llevarme bien contigo.-

-¡Claro! Oye deberíamos entrar a que conozcas tu nueva casa.-

-Seguro.- Y eventualmente entramos a la casa, nunca la había visto por dentro pero era muy grande y estaba pintada de blanco con detalles amarillos. Los muebles combinaban perfectamente con esta, si que parecía un hogar.

-Kaito ¿Estás ahí?- Se escucho una voz femenina proveniente de donde parecía ser la cocina.

-¡Si! Ven a conocer a mi nuevo vecino.-

-Voy.- Esa voz se oía bastante linda, de hecho casi familiar.

-Jajaja ¿Quién es tu nuevo vec…..- La chica que hablaba mientras salía de aquel cuarto se quedo helada de verme y mi expresión no era diferente, reconocería aquellos broches negros donde fuera, ese cabello dorado y ahora largo que parecía rayos de sol, esos ojos tan cristalinos y azules como el mar. Definitivamente era Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Rin:

 _-Nee Rinny ¿Siempre juntos?-_

 _-Siempre Lenny.- Sonrío mientras lo abrazo, me gusta mucho abrazar a Len. Pero rápidamente se separa de mí y va hacia donde se encuentra el señor Honne._

 _-¡Papá nos tomas una foto a Rin y a mí!- Exclamaba Len._

 _-¡Pero claro! Solo si después ustedes nos toman una a nosotros.- Sonreía el señor._

 _-Si.- Después Len corrió hacia donde yo estaba y tomo mi mano para acercarnos al enfoque de la cámara._

 _-Vamos Rinny.- Me gusta mucho que me diga así, nos acercamos, el señor tomo la cámara que tenía en sus manos y nos apunto._

 _-Digan queso.- Decía el señor._

 _-¡Mejor Bananas!- Gritaba con felicidad Len._

 _-¡Naranjas!- Grite yo no quedándome atrás._

 _-Vale vale digan baranjas.-_

 _-¡Baranjas!- Exclamamos los dos contentos mientras Len me abrazaba._

 _-Listo campeón, es su turno.- El señor Honne le entrega la cámara a Len, luego se levanta de la banca de donde estaba sentado mientras toma en brazos a la señora que lo acompañaba._

 _-¡Kyaaaaa!- Exclamo esta._

 _-Tranquila cariño es solo una foto.-_

 _-¡Me tirarás!-_

 _-Claro que no, sabes que nunca te dejaría.-_

 _-Aww por eso te amo.-_

 _-Yo también cariño.- Justo cuando se besaron se hizo presente un sonido proveniente de la cámara indicando que se tomo una foto._

 _-Jajaja bueno se hace tarde y tenemos que ir por Lenka, sus clases de piano están por terminar. Despídete campeón.- Le decía el señor a Len._

 _-Si papá.- Contestaba mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba en dirección hacia mi mamá._

 _-Adiós Rinny.- Dijo para después acercarse mucho a mi._

 _-Adiós Lenny.- Finalice mientras terminaba de acercarme y le di un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Rinny ... -_

 _-¿Si?- Pero no oí respuesta porque ahora presionaba sus labios con los míos a lo cual me sonroje quedando más roja que un tomate._

 _-Nos vemos mañana.- Decía mientras me sonreía de tal manera a la que solo asentí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ah, sí que era realmente doloroso estar recordando eso cada mañana, lose, el nunca volverá. Todas las noches tengo el mismo sueño, simplemente no puedo olvidar, él tal vez ya tenga su vida hecha y probablemente ya ni me recuerde.

Siempre había estado esperando a que algún día volviera, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo perdía cada vez más las esperanzas, por suerte cuando entre a la preparatoria pude integrarme con chicos que me no me juzgaban ni molestaban por cómo era yo, ahí conocí a los que ahora son mis mejores amigos; Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine y Miku Hatsune.

Hablo mucho con Kaito pues fue el primero en ser mi amigo y siempre está cuando estoy en aprietos, de hecho él es quien me ayudo con mi actual problema: Mikuo Hatsune.

El es el hermano gemelo de mi amiga Miku, pues fue ella quien me lo presento y desde que me vio no deja de repetir que está enamorado de mí, a pesar de que siempre le decía que yo ya quería a alguien, él no dejaba de persistir, hasta ese día.

 _*_ _Flashback_ _*_

Era una tarde con el cielo anaranjado, las aves volaban hacia el horizonte mientras una chica sentada en una banca un poco antigua apreciaba con atención como un par de niños jugaban en los juegos con los que contaba el parque, hasta que repentinamente se acerco a ella un joven bastante confiado y tomo asiento al lado de ella mientras posaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-Hola hermosura ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?-

-Hola Mikuo, ya te he dicho que no me llames así ¿Bien y tú?- Contesto la chica algo molesta.

-Mmmm bien pero estaría mejor si fueras mi novia.-

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que ya hay alguien que me gusta.-

-Lose pero hoy vengo decidido, vamos Rin no puedes pasar toda la vida evitándome, se que solo eres tímida y te encanta que este sobre de ti pero ya me estoy empezando a cansar de esto, así que porque no dejamos a un lado el asunto de la tsundere y me das un beso.-

-No hay nada que dejar de lado. ¿Acaso no escuchas? En verdad no me gustas de esa manera.-

-¡Hay por favor Rin! Dices que ya hay un chico que te gusta pero no te he visto con ninguno ni me he enterado de que le hayas hecho una carta o te le hayas confesado a alguien. Es hora de que aceptes que estas enamorada de mi.- Exclamaba el joven mientras posaba una de sus manos en los hombros de Rin y lentamente acercaba su cara a la de ella hasta el punto de que pudo sentir su respiración sobre su rostro.

-¡Déjame!- Grito mientras se levantaba molesta de la banca.

-Jajaja vaya que te tomas muy enserio tu papel. Me gusta.- Se levantaba de la banca mientras se acercaba a ella, rápidamente comenzó a correr pero él era más rápido, afortunadamente choco con un chico de cabellera azul.

-¡Kaito por favor ayúdame!- Grito mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Rin-chan?- Pregunto algo alarmado el chico.

-Lo que pasa es que estábamos jugando un juego muy entretenido.- Respondía Mikuo llegando a donde estaban los 2.

-¡Me quería besar a la fuerza!-

-¿Yo? No podría hacerte eso hermosura, solo adelantaba un poco las cosas.-

-Mikuo sugiero que ahora te vayas si es que no quieres problemas conmigo.- Amenazaba Kaito.

-Jajaja ¿Y a ti qué Shion? Solo son amigos y ella y yo somos amantes.- Decía con cinismo el peli aqua.

-Te equivocas, Rin-chan es mi novia.- Decía Kaito mientras tomaba la mano de Rin.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees Shion, hasta donde sé a ti te gusta otra persona.- Tomaba un mechón de su cabello levantándolo mientras miraba fijamente a Kaito.

-Te equivocas, tal vez lo dije alguna vez pero eso fue antes de que comenzara una relación con Rin-chan, si te enteraste de que me gustaba cierta persona fue porque que el cabeza de berenjena de Gakupo no se puede callar ni sus propios pensamientos, por eso mismo no le conté lo de Rin-chan y yo.- La mirada de Kaito se mostraba muy amenazadora.

-Eres un idiota, ella te ama ciegamente mientras tú le das falsas esperanzas, no quiero que te acerques a ella.- Mikuo había tomado una mirada mucho más sombría que la de Kaito y apretando los dientes se fue. Ya cuando el joven se alejo lo suficiente los dos comenzaron a hablar.

-Gracias por la ayuda Kaito.-

-No hay de que, para eso son los amigos ¿No?-

-¿Y lo que dijiste hace unos segundos que fue?- Pregunto la joven.

-Mira Rin-chan el seguirá molestando hasta que no le des un sí, por eso mismo hoy decidí protegerte haciéndome pasar por tu novio, se que hace un tiempo me contaste de aquel chico que te gustaba pero ahora lo importante es mantenerte a salvo.-

-Entonces ¿Somos pareja?-

-No exactamente, siempre que estemos en la calle, escuela o salgamos con los demás sí, porque como sabrás Mikuo es un chismoso de primera y se entera de todo lo que ocurre en el exterior, por eso mismo siempre que haya una persona más aparte de nosotros dos, seremos novios. Pero cuando estemos a solas seremos lo que siempre vamos a hacer, buenos amigos ¿Te parece?-

-Jajaja claro cariño.- Bromeo Rin.

-Mejor te llevo a tu casa, no sea que el idiota no se la crea y lo compruebe.-

-Claro Kaito.-

Y después de eso fueron camino a la casa de Rin tomados de las manos. Al día siguiente les contaron a todos que "salían" ya hace un tiempo pero que les daba pena contárselos, Luka felicito a Rin, Gakupo miro con asombro a Kaito y este solo encogió los hombros y Miku, ella solo sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos. Y así comenzaron a verse más seguido y actuar como novios delante de todo el que los viera.

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

Ha pasado ya un año desde que "salgo" con Kaito, siempre nos tomamos de las manos, me dice que me quiere y yo a él, por lo menos sabemos que eso no es actuado, ayer al final de la ceremonia cuando todos nos encontrábamos conversando de lo que haríamos Kaito se mostraba un poco triste, el no sabe el nombre del chico que me gusta ni yo sé el nombre de la chica que le gusta.

Mikuo ha estado más tranquilo, solo habla conmigo y una que otra vez me abraza e intenta acercarse más a mi pero Kaito no lo deja, dice que en cualquier momento podría hacerme algo indebido y sin mi consentimiento por lo cual solo nos saludamos.

Después de derramar una que otra lagrima todos concordamos en ir a cambiarnos y pasar por unas bebidas al café _"The Sunset"_. Normalmente siempre íbamos ahí pues sus bebidas son muy buenas y Kaito está loco por el helado que hacen también.

Llegue a casa mientras dejaba mi mochila y mis documentos en el pasillo y me dirigí al teléfono.

-¿Mamá estas ahí?-

-Claro cielo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Me fue bien mamá, nuevamente empate con Miku en promedio pero a las dos nos entregaron un reconocimiento, fuera de eso todo normal. ¿Cómo esta papá?-

-Bien cariño, de hecho también te está escuchando.-

-¡Hola! Papá me dieron un reconocimiento a Miku y a mí ¡Ves! Te dije que lo conseguiría.-

-Muy bien hija, estoy orgulloso de ti. Llegaremos la próxima semana y lo celebraremos.-

-Si papá, espero que todo salga bien.-

-Llego un cliente y tenemos que atenderlo, hablamos más tarde ¿Si?-

-Si si, hasta luego papá.- Colgué, mientras me cambiaba mi móvil sonó indicando un nuevo mensaje en el cual Kaito decía que no podía salir conmigo hoy y que por favor fuera mañana a su casa lo más temprano posible, un poco confundida confirme la cita, cuando termine de vestirme fui a encontrarme con Luka y Miku las cuales nos esperaban en el parque.

Cuando salí de mi casa y camine al parque pude ver a lo lejos una cabellera rosa y una aqua.

-Hola chicas.- Salude.

-Hola Rin-san.- Respondió Miku.

-Hola.- Contesto molesta Luka.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Luka?-

-Es que Gakupo-san cancelo la cita que iban a tener hoy.-

-Jajaja no te preocupes Luka, Kaito también me cancelo hoy.-

-Eso ya lo sabía.- Respondió Luka.

-¿Y cómo lo sabías?- Pregunte algo confundida.

-Porque la excusa de Gakupo fue que iba a ayudar todo el día a Kaito.-

-¿Qué hará ese par?-

-Que te parece si lo averiguamos.- Dijo para mientras tomaba mi mano y la de Miku para apresurar el paso atravesando el largo parque que después de un rato, pudimos divisar la casa de Kaito, lo extraño es que se encontraban pintando mi antigua casa que, por cierto, está al lado de la de Kaito sin mencionar el camión de mudanzas que estaba orillado en la banqueta.

Nos escondimos en unos arbustos mientras los observábamos, Kaito estaba arreglando el jardín de mi casa, también se podía ver desde las ventanas sin cortina que adentro acababa de ser pintado nuevamente de aquel blanco color, desde la ventana de abajo se podía ver bajar por las escaleras a Gakupo que traía en la mano un bote de pintura mientras comenzaba a pintar ahora la planta de abajo.

Cuando termino del Jardín Kaito tomo su teléfono y empezó a hablar con alguien, cuando Gakupo termino y fue a informarle a Kaito este colgó y lo llevo a su casa mientras conversaban.

-Rin ¿Por qué los chicos están arreglando tu antigua casa?- Me preguntaba Luka.

-La verdad no tengo idea.-

-Bueno ya vi que mi idiota no me está mintiendo así que ¿Qué les parece si vamos por sushi?- Nos miraba como un perrito aplastado.

-Vamos entonces.- Dije sonriendo

Mientras comíamos hablábamos de la posibilidad de ir a la playa, la idea se quedo en un tal vez ya que no se encontraban los chicos y no íbamos a ir solas, también le preguntábamos a Miku quien le gustaba a lo que solo dijo que antes le gustaba un chico pero que lo suyo no iba a ser, también se notaba un poco triste cuando nos conto eso así que la abrace y le dije que su chico ya llegaría. Satisfechas nos fuimos del local y comenzamos a pasear por el centro comercial, Miku compro dos collares con un pequeño zafiro en forma de corazón a lo cual Luka y yo le dedicamos unas sonrisas muy picaras y esta sonrojada alego que solo le habían gustado y que no eran para nadie.

Luka estuvo viendo mucho un vestido de novia, entonces mire a Miku y le hice señas para que hiciera lo mismo que yo, la tomamos de sus brazos y entramos para que se lo pudiera probar, ella se negó hasta que pedí que por favor nos mostraran el vestido y en cuanto lo trajeron sus ojos brillaban mucho, rápidamente fue al vestidos y después de unos minutos salió con el vestido.

-Woa Luka-san se ve hermosa.- Le halagaba Miku a Luka.

-A decir verdad si fuera hombre ya hubiera peleado por ti con Gakupo jajajaja Luka te ves muy linda.- Decía entre bromas mientras le tomaba una foto con el móvil. –Ahora mismo te la mando.-

-Jajaja gracias chicas.- Contesto muy sonrojada.

-¡Chicas lo olvide tengo boletos para el cine y la función empieza en 10 minutos!- Dije algo alarmada.

-Vámonos.- Luka nuevamente entro al vestidor y salió con la ropa que llevaba en un principio y nos saco del local mientras le decía algo de rápido a la encargada. Después de unos segundos salió y nos tomo de las manos mientras corríamos por todo el centro comercial pues el cine quedaba al principio y nosotras nos encontrábamos en el final. Casi sin aliento llegamos con 3 minutos restantes los cuales sirvieron para comprar las palomitas y así sin más entramos a nuestra respectiva sala.

-Rin…- Me llamaba Luka.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué película es esta?-

-Amigos con derechos.- Respondí.

-Ah bueno.- Respondió algo adormilada Luka.

La película era triste, amigos que se atraen pero que solo tienen relaciones hasta que uno se enamora pero la chica no quiere sufrir y lo rechaza para después darse cuenta que lo ama y casi lo pierde. Eso es triste pero lo que me gusto es que al final si terminaron juntos.

-¿Luka? Luka ¡Luka!- Grite.

-¿Eh? Estoy despierta.- Decía adormilada. -¿Qué tal estuvo la película?-

-Algo triste ¿no Miku?- Cuando la mire estaba sollozando.

-S-si algo.- Contestaba mientras se limpiaba los ojos.-

-¡Por dios chicas ya es tarde debo ir a mi casa!- Exclamaba Luka mientras se despedía y corría hacia fuera de la sala.

-Supongo que solo quedamos tú y yo Miku.- Comenté.

-Rin-san yo también debo irme ya.- Me decía mientras me sonreía y salíamos de la sala para después caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial y hablábamos de lo que habíamos hecho el día de hoy.

-Nos vemos Miku.- Me despedí.

-Nos vemos Rin-san.- Respondió y así cada quien tomo su camino a casa, por suerte la mía solo quedaba a minutos de ahí, antes de llegar decidí dar un vistazo a mi antigua casa pero ya no se podía ver el interior puesto que había cortinas y me impedían ver, el camión ya no se encontraba y el jardín había quedado hermoso.

Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta y me atreví a entrar, lo que vi me dejo asombrada, parecía un hogar, parecía que alguien vivía ahí, cuando me adentre más pude notar a Kaito y Gakupo, estaban tirados en el suelo, sucios y su cara estaba muy roja a demás del sudor que se hacía presente.

-Oh Rin-chan no te vi llegar.- Me decía Kaito.

-¿Esta aquí?- Preguntaba Gakupo con los ojos cerrados.

-Así es, estoy aquí y perdón si vine sin avisar pero como salí con las chicas y era tarde quería ver a Kaito y vi luces encendidas aquí.-

-Jajaja si perdón por no decirte, es que mi hermano me comento que un amigo suyo se iba a mudar hacia acá e inmediatamente hablo con tus padres porque sabía que estaban vendiendo la casa. Por lo cual me pidió ayuda con la casa lo que nos llevo todo el día y muchas bebidas energéticas jajajaja.- Me respondía Kaito.

-Estoy agotado.- Gakupo parecía muerto.-

-¿Y cómo consiguieron los muebles?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Pues veras cuando mi hermano aun vivía con nosotros trabajaba desde los 12 con mi tío en su mueblería y así siguió hasta que se mudo, ahí hizo muchos muebles los cuales están almacenados en la tienda y en el almacén de un amigo, todo lo que ves lo hizo el.-

-Oh pues es muy talentoso y le debe apreciar mucho a su amigo para hacer todo esto por el.-

-Al parecer así es, dice que es buen muchacho.-

-Bueno y ¿Para qué me necesitas mañana?- Pregunte.

-Porque mañana le haremos una fiesta de bienvenida al chico, necesito que tu decores aquí pues eres la más creativa, todo está ya comprado solo necesito que decores este lugar con globos, listones bueno te lo dejo a tu criterio.-

-Ya veo, bueno me voy a mi casa, adiós Gakupo.-

-Adiós Rin.- Se despidió alzando la mano.

-Espera Rin-chan ya es tarde, te acompañare a tu casa.- Decía Kaito mientras se ponía su suéter.

-Pero estás cansado.-

-No importa no dejare que nada malo te pase, Gakupo gracias por tu ayuda, puedes irte a casa.-

-Apenas y me puedo mover, si que fue cansado descargar el camión, dormiré en tu sillón hoy.-

-…- Lo pensó un momento. –Muy bien cuando puedas levantarte aquí están las llaves y cierras la casa, de todos modos no creo tardarme.-

-hai Hai.-

-Vamos Rin-chan.- Me hablaba mientras tomaba mi mano y atravesábamos el parque para llegar a mi casa.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el nuevo?- Le pregunte.

-Pues a mi hermano se le olvido decirme su nombre, ya lo llamare en la mañana, al parecer es rubio pues se refiere a él así pero es lo único que se.-

-Mmmm.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-Nada nada solo que estaba pensando en un viejo amigo.-

-Bueno si es solo eso.- Me sonreía mientras cambiaba el tema y le preguntaba quién es la chica que le gusta pero nuevamente toco mi cabeza mientras decía que era secreto, después de un rato pudimos divisar mi casa y apuramos el paso corriendo por ver quién llegaba primero.

-Jajajaja nuevamente te gane Rin-chan.- Reía un poco chistoso pues a pesar de ser un tramo no muy largo si tuvo que correr.-

-Si me ganas es porque eres hombre.- Decía con una voz algo chistosa pues yo también me había agotado. –Bueno tengo que entrar adiós Kaito.- Me despedía mientras me alzaba de puntitas y le besaba la mejilla.

-Adiós Rin-chan.- Me abrazaba en respuesta. –Ah casi lo olvido aquí está la llave para que mañana puedas entrar.- Me decía mientras me entregaba dicha llave. –Nos vemos mañana.-

Solo asentí, y espere afuera hasta no verlo para poder entrar, mañana tenía que despertarme temprano así que me cambie y después me dispuse a dormir, pero, las cosas no eran así, cada vez que quería dormir me venía a la mente el mismo recuerdo. Apenas y dormí.

En la mañana me di una ducha y me puse un vestido que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas y ¿Por qué no? También usaría los ya olvidados broches negros que antes solía portar, baje y salí nuevamente a la calle en dirección a la que antes era mi casa. Para mi mayor tomento cuando no estoy con alguien y salgo a la calle siempre tengo que ver ese parque y siempre debo recordar aquellos días. ¿Me pregunto si Len me recordará?

En cuanto llegue a la ya mencionada casa se podía oír ruido por dentro, cuando coloque la llave y pude abrir la puerta note a Kaito que rápidamente salía con un letrero en manos cuya única letra pude ver fue "N".

-Oh veo que llegaste temprano Rin-chan.-

-Así me lo pediste baka.- Conteste algo molesta.

-Si no te molesta ¿Podrías preparar algo para desayunar? Los demás vendrán por la tarde para conocerlo ¡Te lo encargo mucho Rin-chan! Debo ir por nuestro nuevo vecino al aeropuerto, regreso en un rato.- Dijo para después salir corriendo por la puerta y dejarme totalmente sola en la que era mi antigua casa.

Lo de menos era la decoración, la parte difícil era la comida, el aeropuerto quedaba un poco retirado así que tenía tiempo, tome los ingredientes necesarios para un pastel y comencé a hacerlo, tuve que hacer unas seis veces la masa puesto que no quedaba la consistencia que necesitaba. Cuando pude lograrlo y lo metí al horno fui a lavarme las manos y note que estaba toda cubierta de harina, por suerte la mayor parte se encontraba en el mandil que estaba usando pero a pesar de esto mi cara y brazos no se salvaron por lo cual tuve la necesidad de ir al baño a limpiarme.

Mientras lo hacía me quede pensando en el nuevo ¿Cómo sería? ¿Podríamos ser amigos? Absorta en mis pensamientos un olor a quemado se hizo presente a lo cual acudí a la cocina lo más rápido posible a apagar el horno, cuando lo abrí la oleada de humo negro invadió la cocina que, por suerte, tenía una puerta que la conectaba con el jardín interior.

Luego de ventilar fui a la tienda y compre dos ambientadores en aerosol y me dispuse a eliminar ese olor a quemado que ahora había. Cuando por fin pude terminar escuche un auto y sigilosamente eche un vistazo, era un taxi, salía Kaito pero no pude distinguir a la otra persona, entonces coloque mi oído en la puerta para escuchar que decían.

 _\- Disculpa ¿Qué paso con las personas que vivían aquí?-_

 _-Ah se mudaron del otro lado del parque.-_

 _-Oh ya.-_

 _-Por cierto mi hermano contacto a algunos amigos y ayer amueblaron la casa y me informo que te dijera que es tu regalo de despedida, pero aun había mucho polvo así que mi novia y yo decidimos ayudar con la limpieza cosa que la deje haciendo sola por venir a recogerte jeje.-_

 _-Bueno y ¿En dónde vives tu?-_

 _-Ahí.- Dijo apuntando a la casa de al lado._

 _-Ya veo, entonces seremos vecinos.-_

 _-Así es.-_

 _-Bueno espero poder llevarme bien contigo.-_

 _-¡Claro! Oye deberíamos entrar a que conozcas tu nueva casa.-_

 _-Seguro.-_

En cuanto escuche pasos corrí lo más rápido que pude a la cocina mientras me calmaba un poco, falle con la decoración y la comida, todo por distraída. Para disimular un poco hable desde la cocina.

-Kaito ¿Estás ahí?- Pregunte un poco exaltada.

-¡Si! Ven a conocer a mi nuevo vecino.- Me respondió.

-Voy.- Acomodando una vez más uno de mis broches salí de la cocina. -Jajaja ¿Quién es tu nuevo vec…..- No, no puede ser el, definitivamente no puede ser, no puede estar aquí, es demasiado alto como para ser él, pero esa mirada ¿Por qué me mira con asombro?

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio hasta que Kaito rompió el silencio.

-¡Rin-chan te presento a Len!- Me decía emocionado Kaito.

-¡Len te presento a mi novia, Kagamine Rin-chan!- ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado.

-Gusto en conocerla Kagamine-san…- Este no parecía Len, nunca me hubiera llamado por mi apellido, su mirada de asombro cambio por una indiferente.

-…- Confundida solo pude asentir impactada, definitivamente Len no era así.

\- Si no te importa Kaito iré a dormir un par de horas, estoy agotado.- Respondió Len con indiferencia para después poder avanzar por las escaleras y finalmente se escucho un portazo.

Mis piernas temblaban y me costaba trabajo estar de pie, empezaba a sentir un par de lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, finalmente caí sentada en el suelo mientras empezaba a sollozar. Rápidamente sentí un par de brazos rodearme.

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Qué te ocurre?- Incapaz de responder seguí sollozando mientras me aferraba a él, definitivamente esto se va a poner difícil. Sin oír respuesta mía Kaito se mantuvo abrazándome hasta que me calme un poco.

-Kaito ¿Te importaría ir por comida? Es que no me dio tiempo de hacer nada y me sentí mal por eso.- Hable con dificultad.

-¿Eso fue merecedor de que te tiraras al suelo y lloraras?- Me preguntaba confundido.

-¡Es que quería recibir al nuevo con un pastel y una hermosa decoración pero me confié y no me salió ninguna de las dos cosas y por querer hacer el pastel no decore la entrada y además la masa no me quedaba y cuando por fin pude lograrla quede llena de harina por lo cual subí a lavarme y cuando termine olía a quemado lo cual era el pastel que deje en el horno y…!- Puso su dedo en mi boca para callar mi reproche.

-Ya ya, tranquila Rin-chan, vamos por algo para comer y sirve que de paso podríamos ir por los demás.- Me dijo tratando de calmarme.

-Y-yo me quedare a decorar la entrada.- Le respondí.

-¿Segura? Sabes que no es problema que vayas conmigo.-

-Si.- Conteste ya calmada.-

-Está bien, no tardare mucho, no le abras a nadie y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.-

-Si.- Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso me sonrió y salió, cuando cerró la puerta se pudo escuchar otra que se habría proveniente de arriba pero no se escucho nada más, no había ningún ruido, prestando más atención en la puerta pude notar que había un par de maletas a un lado de esta.

Las podía usar como pretexto para subir, un poco asustada y con trabajo tome con cada mano las dos, una más grande que la otra y con mucho trabajo subí las escaleras, la puerta que se encontraba abierta era la que quedaba a un lado de las escaleras, un poco dudosa baje la maleta más chica y toque a la puerta antes de poder asomarme. Ahí pude notar a Len que estaba sentado en el escritorio.

-H-hola.- Comencé a hablar.

-Necesita algo Kagamine-san.- Realmente me dolía que me hablara así.

-¿Por qué me hablas así Len? Nos conocemos desde pequeños ¿Por qué guardas tanta distancia conmigo?- Le pregunte.

No me respondió, solo estaba mirándome con indiferencia y sin querer mis lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a emerger.

-¡¿Acaso me olvidaste?! ¡¿O es que ya no me quieres?!- Le grite dolida.

-Es mejor que las cosas sean así.-

-¡¿Por qué?¡-

-Porque no quiero interferir en tu relación.-

-¡Pero si no sabes nada ni el porqué, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y así es como es nuestro primer encuentro! ¿Sabes acaso cuanto te espere? Nunca pude siquiera despedirme de ti y yo, yo, ¡YO TE AMABA LEN!- Le grite con toda la frustración que tenía.

Con su fleco cubriéndole los ojos se levanto de su lugar y se fue acercando a mí, tantos años esperando poder volver a verlo y que se comporte así hace que me sienta realmente triste.

-Perdóname Rin.- Decía a centímetros de mí.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por esto.- Dijo para juntar sus labios con los míos.

Aun seguía en shock, es decir, primero es frío conmigo y después ¿Esta besándome? Estaba muy confundida pero él seguía con el beso y poco a poco le fui correspondiendo, rápidamente se posesiono de mi cintura mientras yo le rodeaba el cuello. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pensado en esto pero ¿Realmente está pasando?

Bruscamente rompió nuestro beso mientras me miraba muy sonrojado.

-También Yo ... -

-No digas nada por favor y abrázame.- Obedeciendo mis órdenes me abrazo mientras nos incabamos en el suelo, en esa posición podía escuchar el corazón de Len.


End file.
